The Souls We Bear
by Tsubasa.Rakka
Summary: You were only fooling around with the game files. That's harmless, right? Being sucked into your computer was the last thing you expected. Waking up, you find yourself with five other gamers, all wearing striped shirts. Welcome to the VOID. As the six of you attempt to escape, something dark has being growing in the Underground. And it wants out. [Reader input]
1. Prologue

_Summary:_

 _You were only fooling around with the game files. That's harmless, right? Being sucked into your computer was the last thing you expected. Waking up, you find yourself with five other gamers, all wearing striped shirts. Welcome to the VOID. As the six of you attempt to escape, something dark has being growing in the Underground. And it wants out. [Reader input] Fem! Frisk_

* * *

You knew something was wrong when the screen turned black. In a way, you had brought this situation upon yourself the moment you entered the game files. As a dedicated Undertale player, you've played just about every route there is to try. Except for one. Unfortunately, it was only accessible by changing the game code itself, so here you were, rummaging through the files. You weren't even sure if this was a real route. It may have been a wild goose chase for all you knew. Then as the last numbers were rearranged, your computer decided it would be funny to crash, thus the black screen you now gazed at in despair.

You clicked your mouse absentmindedly, hoping to trigger some sort of reboot. Nada. Nothing. Was this really happening? You spent hours researching and inputting the altered codes for this? All the anticipation that you had built up to this point dissolved into annoyance. The whole situation was ridiculous!

Thumping your head wearily against the monitor, you stared vacantly into the blackness. You should've known. It had seemed too good to be true when you had first found the blog. A secret route had been circling the internet for a few months. So many rumors and theories surrounded it that you had no idea what was fact or fiction. The only way to discern the truths from the lies was to attempt the route yourself.

 _Good luck with that now._ You thought snidely, still leaning against the screen of nothingness. Pause. You blinked once, squinting at it. How you had missed before was a mystery, but now there was no mistaking two white dots the size of pinpricks. The longer you watched, the larger they seemed to develop. What were they? You watched them curiosity. The bigger they became, the more their shape expanded. Transfixed to the screen, you couldn't tear your eyes away. They looked like… hands. What the heck were hands doing on your computer?

The more the hands came into focus, the faster they seemed to approach. It was almost as if… You yelped as your screen exploded in a billow of darkness, enveloping you. It wrapped around your legs like tendrils, making you stumble backwards. At this point the shadows had enshrouded you, confusing your sense of direction.

Ripping your feet free, you turned in panic. The hands were reaching for you. In fear, you began to back away, but they lashed out, latching onto your arms. In spite of your attempts to free yourself, they dragged you down. Your mouth was filled with the black substance, and you choked your cries. Down. Down. Down. Sinking in darkness, black consumes you.

* * *

 **Heya! I've been super pumped to start writing this. What you just read sort of prologue to the story. It's more of an introduction than anything really which is my excuse for the short five paragraphs. (T.T) Most of my chapters won't be this short (hopefully) and I'm planning on updating them every week. It might be slightly difficult considering the school year is just about to start, but I promise to do my best!**

 **The story also focuses on five other Undertale writers. As they appear in the later chapters, I'll introduce them. They were all nice enough to agree to be characters in TSWB and give a little insight on themselves. Quick thanks again to all you guys! I've told you that so many times but I can't say it enough!**

 **Everything I'm attempting is a whole new territory for me, so bear with me as I struggle through these chapters. Any mistakes? (I'm sure there are) Please let me know, and I can fix them! If you're like me, I know how annoying it is to find typos in a story!**

 **Until next time fellows.**

 **Tsubasa**


	2. Chapter 1: Ingather

**Chapter 1**

 **Ingather**

* * *

"… you think they would've woken up by now."

"Give it a rest! Geez, we didn't gripe about you when _you_ Arrived!"

"Just because you're the oldest doesn't give you the right to boss me around!"

You slowly began to make out two voices bickering back and forth. Struggling to open your eyes, you gave up in exhaustion. Instead, you were forced to listen to the heated volley continue. The unceasing squabbling was starting to make your head pound.

"Look, I've been here the longest, and I-"

"So what? You know nothing more than the rest of us!"

"Guys, guys! I think they're coming to!"

A third voice had joined the conversation. All of a sudden finding the energy to slightly raise your eyelids, you looked up blearily. A pair of baby blue eyes stared back.

"uh.. wha…?" You tried to speak while your mind made an effort to wake up. You glanced down, finding yourself in a comfy striped sweater. The sleeves tickled your fingertips. Pulling at it, you frowned in puzzlement. Had you been wearing this before?

"Welcome!" The blue eyes belonged to a petite teenage girl. It took you a few seconds to notice she was also wearing a striped shirt. The girl beamed down at your blank expression, "It's so nice to see a new face around here!"

"Speak for yourself." One of the original voices grumbled. You craned your neck around to see another girl slouched in a corner. She had short brown hair that slightly curled over her shoulders. Noticing your stare, she quirked an eyebrow. "Morning Sleeping Beauty. How nice of you to grace us with your presence."

"At least be slightly pleasant!" The male next to her snapped. He looked somewhat older than the other two girls, you guessed mid-twenties. The way he and the girl glared at each other, you also assumed they had been the two arguing before.

The man gave you an apologetic grin. His hair and scruff gave him the appearance of Markliplier. "Sorry about her." He gave a nod towards the brunette, "Her mouth is like a loaded gun pointed at everyone in the room."

"I can hear you, you know." She sniped back, clearly unoffended by his remarks. "And for the record, my mouth is only a gun when _somebody_ pulls the trigger." She aimed a profound look at 'Mark'.

"Sooo, basically just you." He shrugged. Her remarks seemed to roll of him just as easily. As they launched into more bickering, you turned back to the blue-eyed girl next to you. She clearly wasn't bothered by the two's never-ending banter.

"Don't worry about them." She assured you, "They've been like that since the day they met the other."

Her expression was just about glowing. You doubted if you had ever seen another human being smile as much. Still, she gave off a calming aura that left you at ease, and her eyes were soft with kindness. You instantly decided you liked this girl.

Sitting into a more comfortable position, you felt your head spin. Black spots appeared in your vision as blood quickly rushed to your brain. "Careful!" The girl cautioned, steadying you, "Arriving can give a couple nasty side effects. You might feel a little woozy at first, but you'll shake it off in no time!"

"Woozy" was the understatement of the century. Your head hammered mercilessly against your forehead, but you did your best to ignore it.

"Where am I?" you asked, trying to distract yourself from the pain. Before now, you hadn't paid attention to your surroundings. Taking a glance around, there wasn't much to see. It was box-like, with four grey wall, a grey ceiling, and (surprise, surprise) a grey floor. No doors, no windows. In a way, it reminded you of a prison.

"We're not exactly sure, but it's been nicknamed the **VOID**." She shrugged, "There's not much to on from that. The only thing that changes here is us. New arrivals like yourself Arrive in the blink of an eye. Literally. One second the floor's empty and then BOOM, there's a human on the ground. Totally out of the blue."

You nodded, still checking out the **VOID** 's inhabitants. Besides the blue-eyes, Mark, and the brunette, there were two more people. They stood together inaudibly conversing, giving you a fleeting look every once in a while.

Blue-eyes studied you intently while you absorbed everything. Pointing it out to her, she blushed, clearly embarrassed you had noticed. Upon asking why she was doing so, she replied, "Well, it's just that you haven't reacted the way the rest of us did. Some were really freaking out, yelling and screaming at the top of our lungs. Others broke down and cried. I'm pretty sure all of us were in shock after our Arrival." She cocked her head at you, her eyebrows forming a quizzical expression. It was as if you had started a joke, and she was waiting for the punchline. "You've been handling this situation very well. Frankly, I'm impressed."

There was a pause, as though she was waiting for something, possibly a response from you. If that were the case, she received nothing. You clenched your fists, grasping your sweater. Her remark disturbed you for reasons you couldn't describe. Why _weren't_ you breaking down right about now? Everything she had told you up to now was acknowledged with a steady understanding. You'd already come to terms that this wasn't a dream and accepted that this was reality. Was that normal? You touched your chest. Panic, fear, disbelief, hopelessness. You were devoid of all these feelings. All emotion had been sucked from you and replaced with an empty cavity. The hollow feeling gave you chills.

Realizing you wouldn't be answering anytime soon, the girl's face broke into a smile yet again. "Anyhow, I think introductions have been put off long enough! My name's Kisa, age seventeen. I was the second to Arrive in the **VOID**. Howdy do, and nice to meet you!" she gave a small delicate laugh, which filled you with warmth. Maybe you weren't as dead inside as you had thought. You mumbled your name back to Kisa.

"'_', huh? That's adorable!" she giggled. Pulling you to your feet, she brought you over to Mark and the brunette. "Hey you two, say hi to '_'!" Kisa introduced you as you gave an awkward wave. Mark waved back. The brunette's only reaction was to sigh and cross her arms. Ignoring his companion's crude response, Mark shook your hand. His firm grip took you by surprise. "Sup '_'?" he grinned, "The name's Hero. I would say it's a pleasure to meet you but-" he gestured around at the room, "-it's hard to say that when you're stuck in here. As Kisa may or may not have told you, I was the first to Arrive in the **VOID**. Fun, huh?"

A snort came from the brunette. She swept her hair back, catching your attention. "I suppose I should introduce myself as well then, huh?" she asked, more to herself than anyone else, "It's Demina. Feel free to remember that because I don't like repeating myself. It's a hassle."

The way Demina stated it gave the impression that she considered _you_ a hassle. Wonderful. Before you could stop yourself, you blurted, "Seeing as my only purpose in life is to please you, it's no problem at all." Hero seemed to choke on his spit, and Kisa looked at you as though you were insane. Demina didn't say anything, but she sneered before turning again to ignore you. You mentally reminded yourself to avoid conversation with her later at all costs.

"What's the newbie's name?" Another voice asked, coming up from behind you. Twisting around, you saw the two girls from earlier, side by side. The question had come from the one on the right.

"This is '_'!" Kisa responded for you, hugging you tightly, "'_', meet Miki."

The girl on the right, (you assumed it was Miki) shook hands like Hero. Her hand was much slimmer, but you could still feel her firm grasp underneath you own fingers. "Hey newbie! Like Kisa said, I'm Miki, the last to Arrive before yourself. If you have any questions or want to talk just ask." Releasing her grip, she added, "Talking is basically the only thing we can do around here."

You nodded solemnly. Clearly these people had been in the **VOID** for quite some time. That is, if time actually flowed normally here. A dull ache began to form in your head. Why were you here again? The more you tried to recall, the more it slipped from your grasp. Your memories were like water running through your fingers. Struggling to remember, you missed Miki's introduction of the girl beside her. Pretending that you were paying attention, you nodded as Miki finished while inside a swell of dread was rising. Why couldn't you remember?

The last girl pushed up her glasses and nodded back, but said nothing.

"She's a little shy," Miki explained, "but after you get to know her, she comes out of her shell. It's just a matter of time."

More nodding. Now there was a ringing in your ears along with the headache. "I think I'm a little tired." You informed them, "Mind if I take a nap?"

The ringing grew louder.

"Feel free!" Kisa smiled. She guided you to a corner opposite of the others. Trying not to collapse from your inner turmoil, you sat and leaned against the wall. It was cool to the touch. Laying your head down, you closed your eyes. Kisa said something else, but the ringing in your ears drowned out most of her words. Eventually everything seemed to ring, echoing over and over, until there was finally nothing but the quiet.

* * *

" _We'll still be trapped in here when you open your eyes."_

* * *

 **What a cheerful ending to our first chapter! Hopefully it all sort-of made sense to you guys, I put a lot of dialogue and stuff in a short amount of words. The ball is finally gonna get rolling on this story! Like I've said before, I promise to do my best and update every week! It may vary slightly due to school and activities outside Fanfiction. Believe it or not, I have other thing besides writing that demand my attention. If you want, feel free to review. It would be interesting to hear what everyone thinks so far!**

 **Ok, so anyways... the characters. I'll list 'em off for you guys. Each of their usernames were shortened to a similar nickname. [TO THE CHARCTERS: Once again, you guys are awesome!]Here we go:**

 **Kisa - Kaiisa**

 **Demina - Dfsemina**

 **Hero - Xanatos Stones (Yeah doesn't follow my "shortening" pattern, but it's a legit nickname for him!)**

 **Miki - Kamiko Kiyo**

 **And then there's the shy character who's name we haven't figured out yet. You guys will have to wait on them!**

 **Maybe you recognize a couple writers or maybe not. All of them have written super awesome Undertale stories that I recommend 100%. Hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **Until next time fellows.**

 **Tsubasa**


	3. Chapter 2: The Door That Never Was

**Chapter 2**

 **The Door That Never Was**

* * *

For a second time, you awoke to darkness. There were no indications that this was the VOID, but the endless black had a similar aura. No matter what it looked like, its purpose was the same: designed to imprison its contents. You took a moment to notice the silence. The ringing had ceased. Cautiously standing up, you tested your balance. No dizziness. That was a good sign.

How long had you been asleep? Roaming through the dark, your feet thumped against the floor. It echoed, giving an indication of how vast the place was. A seed of doubt planted itself in your mind. Where had your companions vanished to? "Kisa? Hero?" You called out into the oblivion, hoping someone would reply. "Miki?" Your voice caught in your throat. Even though you had only known the Arrivals for a short time, they already felt like a part of you. How could they be gone? Your footsteps increased as you began to walk in a more rapid fashion. No, there had to be somebody. The seed of doubt began to grow into panic. "Demina!" The heavy sound of your footfalls echoed into the emptiness. You tore into a sprint, running into nothingness. Labored gasps escaped from your lips. Please… you couldn't be alone. You felt a slight tugging sensation and found yourself falling forward. Collapsing in a heap, you trembled on your knees, sobs wracking your body. " _Anyone?_ "

But nobody came.

You hugged yourself tightly, offering no comfort. Were you truly alone? Willing yourself not to cry, you took a shaky breath. Don't give up now. The fact that you were still here had to mean something. You would survive. You would find everyone. The thought filled you with resolve as you pushed yourself to your feet. You would persevere.

Although there was no certain direction in mind, you began to walk slowly, wandering through the dark. The endless black taunted you, stretching into oblivion. Unwavering, you continued.

And continued.

And continued.

* * *

Within the VOID, Hero sat next to '_'s sleeping form. They appeared to be in an uneasy slumber, giving a pained expression every once in a while. On occasion, he'd catch a slight whimper but nothing too audible. Their hand twitched involuntarily, as though trying to grasp something. (He had no idea what.) Hero considered placing a hand on their forehead for comfort, but decided against it. If '_' woke up, there would be too many awkward questions.

He slumped against the VOID wall. How long had it been since someone new had Arrived? There was no way of keeping an accurate count here, but Hero knew it must've been a long time. In fact, it had been so long that he thought the Arrivals had stopped altogether. That is, until '_' showed up.

If he was honest with himself, Hero found the human unsettling. Something about them set him on edge. Guilty as he felt for feeling so, it was the truth. Clearly Demina felt the same way, considering her startling amount of hostility towards '_'. Even if they both mutually shared suspicions, Hero would never admit such outright. He wasn't one to judge before getting to know the person. In addition, the human wasn't particularly threatening. While '_' gave off a strange aura, it was only at certain points when their eyes became vague and distant. In those instances they became lifeless, as if someone had suddenly pressed the erase button. The action both intrigued and unsettled him.

Hero wondered if he was overthinking the situation. Everyone here in the **VOID** came off as somewhat odd, including himself. Besides, it wasn't that he wanted to distrust '_', in fact he felt quite the opposite. Seeing as he was the oldest, Hero believed he was the "protector" of their group, keeping the peace and holding everyone together. That meant '_' included. The strong sense of responsibility made him feel like an older brother. Pleased by the thought, Hero smiled. "Big brother"… yeah, he kind of liked that.

Back before he had been sucked into the **VOID** , Hero had been the youngest in a family of five. His two older brothers weren't the best role models, frequently teasing or playing pranks on him. Once back when he was twelve, they snuck into his room late at night. Rummaging through his closet, both proceeded outside and hung his trousers in the front lawn for all to see. Needless to say, the duo had a good laugh while Hero frantically raced around in the morning, collecting his underwear. His brothers were never mean, just immature.

Years passed, and one by one each brother headed off into the world. The oldest decided to join the military. He was sent to a base in Afghanistan, sending a letter home while there. That was the last anyone heard of him. Another document arrived in October, stating he had been captured by enemy soldiers and shot. The second graduated two years after his death, majoring in the biomedical department. Briefly giving his family a hasty good-bye, the brother traveled to Africa to further study diseases. Hero wasn't exactly sure where. His brother had never specified, and hadn't contacted anybody since. Then in his own time, Hero himself graduated. Instead of going into business or medical study like his father expected of him, he dedicated himself to video game developing and computer tech. Eventually, he left home and rented an apartment in Idaho, programming for a small videogame company. It had been years since he'd last spoken to his parents.

The point was, his family was scattered and disjointed, a broken memory of what they once were. Most of the time he tried not to think about it, and the majority of the time he succeeded. Now, looking down at '_', Hero felt a pang. It was… longing. He glanced around at his companions collected inside the **VOID** , the emotion expanding inside of him. When had he started to so strongly care for each one individually? Thiswas his family now. He had a duty to protect them.

Demina watched him from the corner, shadows darkening her expression. Her reddish-brown eyes glinted with intent. "The newbie isn't like the other Arrivals. You know that don't you, Hero."

Not a question.

Hero placed a gentle hand on '_'s forehead. Their skin was surprisingly cold upon contact. With a knowing smile, he replied, "Who's to say? Maybe something different is exactly what we need in a place where everything is the same."

* * *

Something had changed. It was nothing visible of course, but you could feel the atmosphere shift around you. Almost like the darkness was exhaling. Halting, you glanced around. "Hello?" you asked into the emptiness. And the emptiness answered back.

" _child…_ "

You started, not expecting the sudden reply. There was no way to tell where the voice had come from. Indeed, it seemed to reverberate everywhere as though the blackness itself was speaking. It continued to whisper to you, but only fragments of their speech were clear.

"… _a long time…human..arrived…"_

What was the voice saying? You could only make out bits and pieces. The words became jumbled together like they were being melted and combined into a string of gibberish.

".. _six souls…break prison…be free….."_

The further they tried to communicate, the more confused you became. "What did you say?"

"…I said wake up, dim-brain!"

Demina loomed over you, hands on hips. Startled, you scrambled into a sitting position. The grey walls of the **VOID** greeted you upon awakening. You had never left. The vision had been a dream. Almost collapsing with relief, you nearly hugged Demina, but she batted your hands away in disgust.

"What's gotten into you newbie?" she glowered. "Try hugging me and I might just vomit all over you."

You smiled happily at her words. Yep, same old sarcastic comments. Demina looked as if she were concerned about your mental health.

"Anyways, I think you've slept long enough!" she huffed, "Go talk to Hero or something, I don't care! Just stay as far away from me as possible."

Her remarks didn't faze you. Still smiling, you nodded and walked over to Kisa, who sat in the middle of the room. Her eyes were closed in a meditative state. As you approached, she opened one.

"'_'! How was your nap?" She cried, motioning for you to join her. You crossed your legs, mimicking her pose.

"Fine, I suppose. Are you meditating?"

Kisa nodded dreamily, her long ponytails bobbing along. "Yep! I've sort-of rediscovered the art of relaxation while here. Every once in a while I'll do something similar to this. On occasion I try yoga for a change of pace. Hero did it with me once, but decided he didn't like it. Said he wasn't flexible enough. And then there was the time I tried to get Demina…"

You let Kisa's constant chatter wash over you, enjoying the noise. Everyone in the **VOID** was relaxing at the moment. For a group of people trapped together, they didn't seem very keen to escape at the moment. Already fast asleep, Demina had sprawled herself across the floor next to Miki and the other girl. (You still didn't know her name yet.) Hero was slouched against a wall, periodically nodding off. His head would droop lower and lower each time. You squinted at the wall behind him. Something didn't seem quite right. Straining your eyes, you caught sight of the flaw. To the left of Hero's shoulder was an almost invisible line. It was hard to make out at first, but the more you concentrated on it, the sharper it came into focus. In fact, there were four lines all connected together in the shape of…

"A door?" you mumbled, still not sure if you were dreaming again. Kisa broke off of her one-way conversation, and Hero glanced upwards at you. "Kisa, there's a door!"

"That's impossible." Kisa argued, "There's no way. The chances of a door are about as likely as snow in the **VOID**."

"But it's right there!" you continued. Couldn't she see it? "Right to the left of Hero-" All of a sudden, your jaw dropped. The line, which had just been there bright as day, was gone. Vanished. It looked the same as any of the other walls.

Hero gave you a concerned look. "Kisa's right '_'." He affirmed, "Don't you think we would have known if there was one? We've searched every centimeter of this place top to bottom on more than one occasion. I've studied these walls more than I'd like to count. There is no door."

"But-!" You paused mid-speech. Hero truly believed what he was saying. He had said it with such conviction, you felt compelled to believe him. But the door hadn't been your imagination, had it? As you pondered this, another idea struck you. Could it be possible you were hallucinating? Great, first headaches and now imaginary doors. This place was messing with your mind.

Kisa and Hero were still looking expectantly at you. With a heavy heart, you realized nothing could be said to persuade them. They wouldn't believe you. And why should they? You were only the newbie while they on the other hand had been here longer than any other Arrival. Staring intently at the floor you responded, "You're probably right. Maybe I was just seeing things."

Kisa patted you on the shoulder good naturedly. "It happens to the best of us!" she encouraged, "Once, I thought I saw a black shadow in the middle of the room. Well, I totally freaked as I'm sure you can imagine. Turns out, there was nothing there to begin with!" She gave a light laugh. "Just be grateful Demina doesn't tease you about being afraid of your own shadow!"

Hero had already slumped against the wall again. You noticed he gave the left side of the wall an edgy stare before closing his eyes. "Might as well go to sleep you two." He spoke softly, "Everyone else is napping too."

Kisa stretched out onto her back. You remained sitting, not wanting to return to your previous dream. Besides, your mind was still distracted by the vanishing door. In spite of everything Kisa and Hero had done to reassure you, it gnawed in the back your head, refusing to be forgotten. Eventually, Kisa fell asleep next to you, her breathing slowing with every exhale. The **VOID** was filled with a quiet hush. You continued to stay awake, watching the shadows on the wall. They beckoned to you, creeping from the corners. You sat and waited. Waiting for answers the shadows could not give. Waiting in vain to see something that was never there. Waiting for the door that never was.

* * *

 **And there ya go! The second chapters finally out! Admittedly, I had a bit of difficulty writing this. The "slippery muse of inspiration" (quote Kaiisa) has been as slippery as ever! If there are some flat parts, now you know why. Oh well, at least I got the chapter finished on time.**

 **We also got a bit of Hero's backstory! (YAY) It clues us in a bit about how he came to find Undertale. So as he says in the text, Hero became a videogame designer. To help improve his gaming developments, he played other computer games to inspire himself. (Not unlike Toby Fox) Obviously Undertale is videogame (duh.) and Hero grew attached to the game, later dedicating spare time to play it whenever he could. Then he found the website about the secret route and… welcome to the VOID Hero. [This clearly wasn't all written in the chapter, and I'm not sure if I'll include it in a later one, but now you guys know anyhow. Welp.]**

 **EXTRA NOTE: I made a deviant account this year too! It's the same as my fanfiction username (TsubasaRakka) I'll be uploading character profiles there, so if you want a visual of each character check it out! The chapters can also be found there too. If you're ever in the mood, it's there for your enjoyment.**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**

 **Until next time fellows.**

 **Tsubasa**


	4. Chapter 3: Confrontation

**Chapter: 3**

 **Confrontation**

* * *

Neither Hero nor Kisa mentioned the door after the incident. They acted indifferent to the whole situation like it had never happened. Sure they thought you had made a mistake, but you knew you hadn't. The door was real. It was no more than a gut feeling, but you trusted it. Somehow you would convince the others.

Determined to find the door again, you always kept one eye on the walls at all times. Kisa and Miki eventually came over to strike up a conversation. Half the time, you barely listened. If they noticed your lack of focus, no one made any remark out loud. Time came and passed at a tedious rate. At one point it felt like it was backtracking. Talking with Kisa and the rest began to drain you, so you retired to a corner. The area was beginning to be your favored spot.

Sitting down, you looked up to find Demina striding over. This couldn't be good. While you mentally prepared yourself for a fight, she plunked herself down beside you without a word. What was she up to? Giving you a short glare, Demina snorted, "Don't give me that look. I promise I'll be civilized." You gave a squint of disbelief. "No really, I swear. Don't give me that face! You're making me feel like a criminal. Look, I'm here to talk ok? So shut up and listen."

You felt more like ignoring her at the moment, but Demina continued before you could say something. "Here's a short story for you. It's probably one you know very well." She gave a bitter smile. "Once upon a time (geez how cliché am I?), two humans fell down into an extraordinarily large hole. Even though the drop should have killed them, somehow they survived. A small bed of yellow flowers had cushioned their fall." _Where was she going with this?_ You grumbled to yourself. _The story was obviously Undertale, but there had been one child not two._ "Even though the humans looked almost identical, everything else about them was as different as you could get. The first human, who was kind and caring, went about befriending the monsters inside the hole. It was difficult at points since not everyone was friendly, but the human was determined. The further they progressed in the underground, the more they came to enjoy their time surrounded by these creatures. Eventually, the human decided to live with the monsters. They were happy.

"Following in the first's footsteps, the second started out just the same. It was only a matter of time until the underground fell in love with this child. Clever, witty, and determined, there was no way it could have turned out otherwise, surrounded by the kind monsters now called family. And although they received their "Happy Ending", there was an emptier feeling than ever before inside of them. Wondering what they could possibly be missing, the human pondered this. Was it simply that they were never happy to begin with? Or could the monsters be somehow affecting them? This "Happy Ending" no longer appealed to the human. That triggered an idea: what if everyone died instead? It was too easy. A quick slash across the chest with a knife and the monsters fell, one by one. Ironic, isn't it? The same human they protected was now the one they needed protecting from. Fueled by determination, the world was doomed to the demon it had once called "friend". Killing, the feel of powder beneath their shoes, it all became a game to the child. Soon they started counting off how many creatures there were left to destroy. **16 left… 9 left… 1 left…** When the dust had cleared, and the memories of their once happy life erased, a lone figure stood coated in dusty sins. The child was as empty as before. But one thing _had_ changed. They no longer cared."

With those ominous words, Demina finally fell silent. "End of story right?" You asked, familiar with the ending, "The world is erased and they start over again. Reset."

Without warning, a fistful of your sweater was grabbed, and Demina yanked you closer. Her expression was unusually and dangerously calm. "Listen up," she commanded, shaking you slightly, "I didn't recite all of that Undertale crap for a bedtime story alright? Two children. Same beginning. Different endings. One saved, the other killed. Which do you think you are?" Without waiting for a reply, she continued. "From the moment you Arrived, funny things have been going on around here. Hero's acted in a way I've never seen before, tension has been hanging in the air, and you-" another deep breath, "Half the time you look about as empty as the **VOID**. Don't think your friendly attempts fool me. Sure everyone else might be fine and dandy with that, but I for one do not want to find a knife in my back every time I turn around!…which brings me to my point." An additional yank brought you inches from her face. Demina spoke low and slow so you caught every word. " _Do not test my limits_. Hurt anyone here and I'll kill you myself without a second thought. So far you've given me no reason to, but that doesn't mean I can't change my mind. Tread carefully on the road you follow. One day judgement will come, regardless. Got that?" Another nod of your head and she released you.

Rising to stand, Demina gave one last warning glare before leaving you. Alone with your thoughts again. That seemed to happen a lot in the **VOID**.

What Demina had tried to imply was evident. You were like the second human, empty and heartless, a threat to everyone. But that wasn't true! You would never kill… Reminiscences of crumbling monsters flashed in front of your eyes. Would you though? The Genocide route said otherwise. With a simple push of a button, innocent lives had been stripped away without remorse. In your eyes, they amounted to nothing more than stepping stones towards your goal: "The End". Upon comparison, there wasn't much of a difference.

Another part of you still defended yourself. After all, Undertale was only a game! Taking a knife and stabbing someone in real life wasn't on your bucket list of things to do. _Yes, but why would you consider playing Genocide at all?_ A voice whispered from the back of your mind. _Seems to question the moral decisions you make._ Wow, even your logical side was against you.

"Um… hi?"

The shy girl (whose name you didn't know) stood before you. Shifting from foot to foot, she looked as though she was about to bolt. "I don't mean to bother you or anything but, well, do you… can we talk?" Embarrassed, her face changed to red. The color clashed drastically with her auburn hair.

Pulling her bangs in front of her face, the girl attempted to hide it. It didn't work too well. "Um, if you don't… that's fine. I totally understand. If you're busy with something else, maybe later then? Of course if you want to right now that's okay too… maybe I should've waited for you to respond first…" She buried her head in her hands. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! My words always come out so jumbled half the time even _I_ don't know what I'm saying! If this is bothering you I can leave right now-"

"No! No, you're fine."

Hastily, you answered before she could turn away. Hurting this girl's feelings was the last thing you wanted to do. Besides, you felt a sneaking suspicion Demina was watching. What better opportunity to prove her wrong about you and the whole Genocide thing?

Giving the girl an encouraging smile, you patted the space next to you. She took the offer gratefully. "Sorry about the blabbering. Sometimes I can't help what comes flying out of my mouth."

"It's not a problem. I feel the same way sometimes."

"…"

"…so."

"Yeah."

You shrugged your shoulders. "What do we talk about?"

The girl looked embarrassed. "I dunno. Actually, I wasn't expecting to make it this far. It's a surprise I'm not running to the other side of the **VOID** yet."

"Am I intimidating or something?"

A weak smile danced on her lips. "When you're me, everyone seems intimidating. It's a package deal with the shy factor."

"If you feel that way about me, Demina must be terrifying."

"You have no idea."

The two of you laughed together, glancing at said person. Demina was looking away, giving the impression she hadn't heard. Still, you noticed her frown had deepened considerably. The girl detected the change in Demina's attitude as well.

"Don't worry, I'll apologize to her later." She reassured you, "The most we could do is bruise her ego. She'll hold a grudge for a while and then eventually forget about it. That's the way it works here. You can't stay mad at someone forever when you live in the same room for so long."

 _I wouldn't count on that. Demina's never gonna let this go. Mainly because she thinks I'm a genocidal maniac who's going to kill everyone._ But obviously that wasn't the sort of thing you say out loud. Keeping your tongue tied, you let the girl continue. What Miki had said was true. Once the ice was broken, this girl could _really_ talk. At points she would say something and then blush self-consciously, but for the most part she kept a steady stream of conversation going. Most of the topics were video games and superhero stuff but being the internet junkie you were, it was fairly easy to chip in here and there.

If only you knew her name! That simple detail was beginning to nag at you constantly. Besides, hiding it forever wasn't an option. What were you going to do, say "Hey, you" whenever you wanted to catch her attention? That was a dead giveaway.

Making your mind up, you decided to come clean. Better to tell her now than later. "Um, hey. I'm going to be honest with you. There's something I need to confess."

"What about?"

"I-" God, this was harder than you'd thought it would be. "I… er, well I don't exactly know your name."

You heard a soft giggle. To your disbelief, the girl started to laugh. The sudden burst of noise caused you to jump slightly. Loud noises didn't seem to suit her character. Trying to explain through patches of laughter, the girl said, "Ha, ha! Really? What a coincidence because I don't know yours either! Another thing you should know about me: I'm super terrible with names." With an amused grin, she was finally able to look you in the eye. "Ha, well anyways, it's Silver. Silver Lightner, if you want to be formal."

You reintroduced yourself, feeling better than before. It was nice to know you weren't the only one with a deficient attention span. Silver's expression reflected yours. Clearly she felt the same way.

The two of you began to chat anew, debating if Marvel was better than DC. Personally, you preferred Batman, so DC it was. Silver disagreed, taking Marvel's side. The argument swiftly intensified as you both bantered back and forth, which ultimately led to Hero's intervening.

"Guys, guys! There's no need to fight!" Raising his hands in front of him, he grinned. "DC is the superior fandom hands down. End of discussion."

"No, it's not." Demina snapped, joining the conversation. "Marvel is ten times better. Anyone who says otherwise has to be mental."

"Oh, that's too bad. You would fit right in."

The ultimate Marvel/DC battle had commenced. It was you and Hero versus Silver and Demina. Neither Kisa nor Miki took a side. Kisa said she had no preference, and Miki just didn't care. Instead, they watched the fight eagerly, cheering on both groups. A million insults and five major roasts later (curtesy of Demina), neither team had beaten the other.

"DC would be FINISHED if they didn't have Batman to financially support them!"

"Well we don't need five billion minor superheroes to pay our bills! We only need one!"

In frustration, Demina threw her hands into the air. She was seething with infuriation. "That's because all other DC heroes aren't worth a crap besides Batman!"

Silence met her words. Arms still in the air, she blinked in surprise, "What, no witty comeback?"

You and Hero glanced at each other. He shook his head in disbelief, "I hate to say it but… Demina's actually right for once. Batman is their only good superhero. I'm all out of comebacks." Running a hand through his hair, he bowed his head, "Whelp, looks like we've been defeated."

With cries of triumph, Demina and Silver gave each other a high-five. They ran around the **VOID** , doing what looked like a victory lap. Over and over, the two chanted, "Marvel's the best! Marvel's the best! DC's the worst, and Marvel's the best!"

Hero gave you an apologetic look. "Sorry man. We put up a good fight though."

You shrugged, "Who knows, maybe one day Marvel will buy Batman, and we can all combine together in one, big, happy family."

"That's the day Demina switches to DC so she can get away from us."

"Our happy family just got happier."

Smirking at you, Hero cocked his head, "You're a real savage; you know that, right?"

You gave him a mischievous smile, but inside your emotions were churning with unease. The memories of Genocide were still fresh in your mind. Struggling to ignore them as they clambered for your attention, you jerked your face away from Hero.

"Yeah, I do."

.

.

.

.

.

Deep inside, something stirred.

* * *

 **AAAAAAAND that concludes the chapter! Sorry, sorry, SORRY guys! (DX) I know this is a week overdue (please don't kill me) and I can explain! For one thing, school has been busier than expected and homework is sadly a bigger priority than writing. Boohoo. Second, I've been hard at work with character designs, and that took up a major part of the time that wasn't dedicated to school. By the way, they can be found on my deviantart account (TsubasaRakka) or on my profile. There's a link, don't worry! If you want a visual of the characters check it out! I put a lot of effort into 'em!**

 **So the basic gist is that the story will most likely be updated every two weeks now. It depends how inspired I am to write. Wow, it's only been two chapters and already I can't keep up. *silently cries in the corner***

 **Until next time fellows.**

 **Tsubasa**

 **(EXTRA NOTE: Silver's actual username is silverlightning27. She's the last of our writers!)**

 **(EXTRA EXTRA NOTE: The Souls We Bear can also be found on my deviantart account. It might be a little behind on updates, but it's still there!)**


	5. Chapter 4: Game: Press Start

**Chapter 4**

 **Game: Press Start**

* * *

A while after the superhero dispute, you, Silver, and Demina had begun to talk again. (And by talk, you meant Demina speaking to Silver while she bluntly ignored you.) You sighed, thinking how boring it was. This chitchatting back and forth was beginning to numb your mind. How had the other Arrivals survived this long? Little did you know, your question was soon to be answered.

Hero crossed to the middle of the room. "Hey everybody!" He called around, beckoning with his arms. Sounding somewhat like a TV host, he asked, "Who's up for a round of Undergame?"

"Undergame?" you muttered. _What the heck is that?_ Hero's words had an instant effect on the earlier Arrivals. Demina and Silver immediately halted their conversation. Kisa jumped up and down excitedly, a look of delight upon her face. Clearly, the others knew what it was. Following Silver to the middle of the **VOID** , you stood in a circle with everyone else around Hero. A quick glance at Miki told you she had no idea was going on either.

"For those who don't know," Hero continued, glancing at the two of you, "Undergame is a collection of mini games we do here when the **VOID** gets a little too boring than usual. They're based around Frisk's travels through the Underground and the people they encounter. We've made up a few already, my personal favorite being Hoi or Boi, but…" He coughed into his fist awkwardly, "Well that's beside the point. Every so often, we come up with a new one, like now."

It still didn't make much sense to you, but you nodded anyways. Demina tapped her foot impatiently. "Let's just get on with it!" she snapped, "Hero, are you going to explain the game or not?"

"Fine! Fine!" Waving his hand as if to disregard her comment, he grinned. "I was just giving a bit of background information! Here's what I thought of: Escape Undyne."

Five eyebrows were raised in his direction. He laughed good-naturedly, "Come on guys! I promise it'll be fun! So basically, one person is Undyne, and the rest of the group are humans. (Aka Friskettes) "Undyne" will count to five with their back turned, and then face the Friskettes who are positioned at one end of the **VOID**. The goal is not to move when "Undyne" is watching. When "Undyne" looks away, the Friskettes will try to sneak towards the opposite wall. The first human to touch the wall without "Undyne" seeing them move wins! Easy right?" An evil smile stretched across his face. "But if Undyne _does_ see you move, then she calls out "GIVE ME YOUR SOUL" and it becomes a full out game of tag. All Friskettes have to reach the wall without Undyne touching them. If you get tagged first, you become Undyne."

Crossing her arms, Demina relaxed her skeptical expression, "Well, I have nothing better to do, I suppose. Count me in."

"Me too!" Kisa added.

You raised your hand. "Me three." At least it was something other than talking. Physical activity wasn't your favorite thing, but it would do for now. "Who's going to be Undyne first?"

All eyes shifted from Hero to Demina. She didn't look very surprised. "Fine, I'll do it." Flexing, she did her best Undyne impression, "Get ready to be _creamed_ punks."

The rest of you positioned yourselves at the far wall. Bracing one hand against the smooth grey surface, you tensed. Everyone else did the same. Demina turned away, facing the opposite wall. She counted off, "Five, four, three, two, one!" and then whirled around to face her opponents. The game had begun.

If you were honest with yourself, being a Friskette was much harder than you had first made it out to be. In theory, the idea of sneaking past Demina when her back was turned seemed easy, but when said person was constantly glaring at you, it made it that more difficult to slip by unnoticed. Hero, Miki, Silver, and Kisa seemed to be facing the same issue.

Hero gave a cocky grin. "This is a bit of a problem wouldn't you agree? Demina just won't look away."

"Hey! If he's talking, does that count as movement?"

"I don't know Demina, does breathing count as moving?"

Pouting, Kisa gave Demina puppy-dog eyes, "Could you _please_ cooperate? All we're asking is that you turn away for a few seconds so we can at least move. Is that so hard to do?"

"Yes."

Over dramatically, Demina turned away again, grumbling and rolling her eyes. As soon as her line of vision was out of your range, you cautiously took a few steps forward. The other Friskettes did the same. Slowly, the five of you were making progress. Each step was a careful one. Without warning, Demina would periodically turn around, catching you off guard. In one instance, you were lifting a foot when she glanced back again. Frozen in the awkward position, you tried not to lose your balance. Demina didn't turn away, watching patiently. The girl was _waiting_ for you to fall over. Faltering for a split second, you lost your concentration and wobbled ever so slightly on your left foot.

"GIVE ME YOUR SOUL!" Demina crowed, lunging for you. Surprised by the sudden attack, you collapsed onto your butt, losing whatever balance you had left. Walking calmly up to you, Demina tapped you twice on the shoulder. "Looks like your soul is mine, punk." She sneered.

Hero began to slow-clap. "And that ladies and gentlemen," he declared, "Is the perfect example of a cheap victory. Waiting for '_' to fall over Demina, really? I knew you were low, but not that low."

"Hey!" Demina barked, still pleased with her win, "I play how I want! '_'s not complaining, so why should you?"

Under Hero's scrutinizing gaze, you gave him a small smile, "I can be Undyne. There's nothing wrong with the way Demina played, least of all cheap. In fact, I would have done the same thing in her shoes."

Giving a nod, he walked back to the wall with Demina. Kisa, Miki, and Silver were already situated for the next round. Thumbs up from Hero confirming they were ready, and you turned around to face the wall. At once, you began to count.

"One, two, three, four, FIVE!"

On five, you pivoted to face the others. To admit, they were very good, looking more like statues than living people. You paused for a few seconds, then turned around. Then back again. None of them had moved from their position. You frowned, confused. Hadn't you given then enough time?

You looked away a second time and slowly counted to ten inside your head. Reaching ten, you checked back over your shoulder again. Not one person had changed. Now deeply concerned, you began to walk towards them. "Guys, this is really creeping me out. Could you stop please?" No reaction.

You took another step, "I'm serious, just move or something! Come on… I know you can hear me guys!"

Still no response. By now you were facing all of them. In frustration, you snapped your fingers in Demina's face. She didn't blink. Either she had very bad reflexes or….

 **"** **Child…"**

You gasped, jumping backwards. It was the same voice you had heard in your dream. What was it doing here in reality? Searching for the source, you asked, "Where are you? _Who_ are you?"

 **"** **Merely a memory."** The voice murmured back, **"One that no one but myself remembers. However, you may call me W. D. Gaster. As for my whereabouts, I am anywhere and everywhere. You are unable to see me with your eyes."**

"Gaster," You voiced out loud. It sounded familiar on your tongue, but you couldn't place why. "What have you done to my friends?"

 **"** **Nothing."** Gaster answered, **"I've simply stopped the flow of time in the VOID for all but you and myself. The other humans are frozen until I choose to free them. It's a draining task on my magic, but necessary none the less."**

"Release them now!"

 **"** **I cannot do that. Not yet, at least."**

You glared at the ceiling. This Gaster person was starting to get on your nerves. "Well, why the heck not?"

 **"** **Because you've seen it."**

Taken aback, you frowned in confusion. That hadn't been the reply you were expecting. It made no sense. "Seen what?"

 **"** **The door. The escape from this prison. The other humans were unable to see, but** ** _you_** **did. You are the only one who knows of its existence. The very fact intrigues and impresses me."**

His words hit you hard. Disbelief, shock, and a tangle of other emotions swelled inside you. The door was real. It hadn't been your imagination. If Kisa and Hero weren't frozen, you would have said: "I told you so." In light of this new evidence, you were filled with exhilaration: _There was a way out of the_ _ **VOID**_ _._ Before you had a chance to celebrate, Gaster interrupted.

 **"** **There was a different reason I desired to speak to you."**

"And that was?"

 **"** **I've come to warn you."**

At once, your blood turned to ice. Gaster's voice had become dark and omnibus. He spoke sharp and quickly, **"Listen carefully child. We have a limited amount of time to talk. My grip on the VOID's flow of time is gradually slipping, and eventually I will lose control of it all together. There are dangers you must know of before that happens. First, look behind you."**

Doing as Gaster instructed, you glanced over your shoulder. The outline of the door had returned, shining bright against the grey wall. You walked over to it, not wanting to look away in case it vanished again.

 **"** **Go through this door."** Gaster urged, **"On the other side, you'll discover the answers you have been seeking. The purpose of the Arrivals, why you are here, and your past itself are all hidden behind it. You need only step through to solve these questions. But hurry, for the door will not last forever."**

And you almost did it. It would be so easy to push the door open and escape from the **VOID**. You could be free. The temptation was overwhelming. But as your put your hand on the door, you paused. Kisa, Hero, Silver, Miki, and Demina still stood motionless by the opposite wall. A wave of shame rose within you. Why should you be free when the others were not? The other Arrivals who had been trapped for much longer than you, shouldn't they deserve it more? You could almost hear Demina's accusing voice again: _"One saved, the other killed. Which do you think you are?"_ You may not be physically killing them, but abandoning them felt like a stab in the back.

Gaster appeared to notice your hesitation. **"Leave them. If you choose to stay here, you doom everyone to an eternity in the VOID. Depart now, and you will have the chance to return and save them. I trust you understand the gravity of this situation. If they have any hope of escape, you must continue onward."**

You closed your eyes, weighing your choices. There weren't many to choose from.

 **"** **Tick tock, human. This is your last chance."**

"If…" you swallowed, "If I leave, I still have the chance to save them?"

 **"** **As long as you have to determination to do so."**

"And will you follow me out?"

There was a long pause. Gaster took his time to respond, **"Unfortunately, I am bound to the VOID just as the VOID is bound to me. Even if I wanted to, I could not leave. Step through that door, and you will be on your own."**

You tensed, reminiscences of your dream floating through your mind. You had been alone then, but you had persevered. If being alone was the price of your freedom so be it. The thought gave you resolve.

You pressed your hand firmly against the door. With a slight nudge, the crack of light broadened. If this was the decision you were going to make, there could be no doubt to hold you back. You gave one last look at your friends, guilt twisting inside of you. _This is not the last time you see them._ Your mind reminded itself. _This is not the end._

You turned back to the door, whispering, "I'll be back. _Promise_."

With that, you pushed the door open and walked through.

* * *

 **Whelp, I don't have much to say about this chapter, except that we get to meet Gaster! What is his role in all of this, and why has he made his presence known to our reader? Also, why hasn't he talked to any of the other Arrivals? More to come soon! (Promise.)**

 **Also gonna throw out those character outlines again. You can find them on my deviant account, Tsubasa Rakka. (meh, I'm becoming a walking advertisement for my own art. -_-)**

 **Until next time fellows.**

 **Tsubasa**


	6. Chapter 5: Abandonment

**Chapter 5**

 **Abandonment**

* * *

Kisa watched expectantly as '_' began count. In about 5 seconds, they would turn around and she would freeze. This game that Hero had created was the third he'd made since proposing the idea of Undergame. Although the other Arrivals were hesitant when it was first suggested, Kisa had been enthusiastic to try. Mainly out of appreciation for his attempts to keep the group in good spirits. It was apparent that the Arrivals were slowly losing hope of escaping from the **VOID**. Their eyes were turning duller as time passed; the promise of freedom looking bleaker than ever. It caused her heart to ache, seeing her friends so dejected.

Then, Hero created Undergame. His games were corny and a little ridiculous, but somehow they worked exactly as he intended them to. The depressed atmosphere that clung to the **VOID** had diminished as the other Arrivals started to enjoy themselves. Their sadness wasn't gone completely, but it still gave Kisa optimism. The fact that everyone was looking out for each other boosted her morale further. Sticking together as a group was the next most important thing besides breaking out of the **VOID**.

With their back still turned, '_' finished their count, "…three, four, FIVE!" Before they had chance to pivot back around. . .

Nothing.

Literally nothing. Kisa blinked, wondering if her eyes were deceiving her. They weren't. The spot where '_' had stood, now was empty. They had disappeared into thin air. Not one trace of the former human was left to suggest they had ever been there. Was she delirious? Considering how long she had been stuck in the **VOID** , it was a very likely possibility. If Kisa had any doubts, the others quickly confirmed what she just saw.

"Um…" Demina began uncomfortably. Struggling, she tried to keep her cool. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but people vanishing wasn't part of the game, right Hero?"

Staring at the empty spot, Hero shook his head. His eyebrows were furrowed in uncertainty. "What the heck happened? We've had people Arrive before in a similar way, but never once has anyone _left_." Rubbing his temple, he looked at a loss for words, "This is way too weird. Weirder than usual for the **VOID** I mean."

Kisa agreed with him. Even for all their time spent inside the **VOID** , they were no closer to understanding how it truly functioned. It seemed to do whatever the heck it wanted, randomly bringing new Arrivals from the outside world and depositing them down here. If the **VOID** could actually talk, Kisa was sure it would say something like, " _Hey, here's another nice human for you guys! Let's make their life miserable too!"_ If only there was an instruction manual, saying something like: 'How to Escape the **VOID** 101', or 'Watch Out for Vanishing Humans'!

Like Demina, she was trying to stay as calm as possible without freaking out. Only experience kept her panic subdued and level. Predictably, Hero's composure was collected as Kisa knew it would be. He had been here the longest and learned to roll with unexpected surprises. Most things didn't startle him anymore.

The same could not be said for the rest of the Arrivals. Miki had started to ramble on, speaking words and equations Kisa had never heard of. A panicked look was in her eyes as she continued. Hiding in the corner, Silver had curled up, unresponsive to the rest of the world. Kisa wondered how such a tall girl could pack herself into the tiny ball she was now. _No, Kisa._ She reminded herself. _Stay focused on the problem at hand._

Circling the area where '_' had been, Hero studied the spot like it might contain hidden clues. If so, he was sorely mistaken. It looked the same as any other part of the **VOID**. "I have no idea what happened." He muttered, more to himself than Kisa, "And that's what really bothers me. This is unlike anything the **VOID** has ever thrown at us before."

Standing next to him, Demina offered no additional comment (which was a first). Something seemed to be on the tip of her tongue, but she was clearly refraining from saying it. Kisa reminded herself to ask about it later. She fixated her attention on Hero. "So what do you suggest we do? It's not like we can pretend '_' never existed. And what if this becomes a bigger problem? What if more of us disappear one by one?"

He made a frustrated noise, "Don't you think that's already crossed my mind? We're grasping at straws here, maybe not even that! Untangling the **VOID** 's functions would be like trying to untangle my grandma's knitting yarn: Impossible." Throwing his arms out, he tried to express how powerless he was to the situation. "I know I'm the oldest here. I'm supposed to give everyone a pat on the back and say it's alright, but it's _not_. As much as I wish I could solve this, I can't."

She said nothing, her gaze not faltering from his, "I didn't ask you to solve this. I asked for suggestions."

Although she didn't show it outwardly, Kisa was taken aback. This was the first time Hero had ever lost his self-control. As many times as he bickered with Demina, Hero always acted amused. Before now, she never had seen him actually get angry.

"The only thing we can do is to wait." Demina inserted, finally butting into the conversation, "Even if we had a clue about what was happening, we'd virtually be defenseless against it anyways. For now, we'll just have to watch and see what comes next."

Hesitating, Hero and Kisa looked at each other. "Come on guys, you know I'm right. Besides, someone needs to make Miki shut up, and Silver over there looks like she's about to cry." Under her breath Demina added, "Although '_'s definitely not worth her tears."

Shooting a warning glance at Demina, Hero shrugged. "Makes sense, I suppose. Kisa, want to help me out with Silver?"

She followed him over to comfort the red head, still attempting to process the recent events. Watching them go, Demina remained where she was. She sighed, frowned, and tried to distract herself from the thoughts circling her head, mainly the ones concerning '_'s mysterious disappearance. Although she hated the thought, the Arrival had done more than she ever could. They had escaped… somehow. Was that even the word she was looking for? There was no proof '_' had "escaped" the **VOID**. They could very well be in another empty, grey room alone… by themselves…..

Demina shook her head, cutting the thought short. She would _not_ be feeling sympathy for them. Especially since their vanishing trick was a bit too convenient for her taste. Something fishy was going on in the **VOID** , ever since '_'s Arrival. She had said it once, and she she'd say it a hundred times more: they were not to be trusted.

Back during their argument, she had caught Kisa's eye when they were discussing what to do along with Hero. The blonde hadn't mentioned anything, but it was clear she suspected Demina was hiding something from the others. She was, but it was only because she wasn't certain of what she had seen. In fact, she wasn't sure if it was even real.

The memory was still fresh in her mind. A split second before '_' disappeared, their body had flickered close to the wall. They looked as though they were about to step through a gap in the **VOID**. But there was no gap, and none of the other Arrivals besides Demina appeared to notice it. She wasn't sure if she was hallucinating or not.

There was a piece missing from the puzzle, she could feel it. Well, maybe a lot of missing pieces. Too many questions were unexplained. Why was everyone brought to the **VOID**? Was something pulling the strings from behind the scenes? What role did '_' play in all this? It was like she was in the dark, and someone was dangling the light above her head. Every time she reached, it was just a little further away than her arms could stretch. The sensation was maddening.

Something was toying with them, and God forbid she would figure out why.

* * *

As the door closed behind you, you slowly opened your eyes. It was a dimly lit tunnel of some sort. The sides were filled with luminescent plants. They gave off a peaceful affect, tinting your own skin blue in the light. In the distance, the sound of running water could be heard. Somewhere else, a steady *plip*, *plip*, of droplets repeated continually. Where were you? Certainly not back at home where you expected to be.

As for the entrance to the **VOID** , turning around it was right where you left it. Contrasting against the dark tunnel walls, the door looked out of place with its sterile grey color. Placing both hands on it, you pushed. The door didn't budge. That was no big shocker though. You hadn't thought it would be that easy to save everyone else, but you still felt a twinge of disappointment. Looks like you were on your own.

Sighing, you gave up the attempt. Opening the door was a problem for another time. Directing your focus away from the door, you thought back to what Gaster had said. Apparently the answers you were looking for were here right? Wherever "here" was. At the moment, the only answer you wanted was where exactly you were at the moment.

Curiosity tingled at your fingertips. Sitting around forever wouldn't get you any explanations. Exploring your surroundings seemed like the best option for now. Besides, your interest was piqued about the nearby sound of water. You took a few steps forward, your feet echoing against the tunnel floor. The unknown beckoned to you beyond the shadows of darkness. You accepted the invitation.

After a few minutes of walking, you arrived at the end of the tunnel. The narrows walls opened into a vast cavern that stretched high above your head. In front of you, a stream gurgled merrily. The water was a vibrant turquoise blue that almost looked unreal. You noticed a bridge of gigantic flowers that led to the other side. Giving it a cautious nudge, you decided it could hold your weight and stepped on. The flowers sank a tad into the water, but they didn't fall apart. Crossing over, you found two more tunnels leading two different directions. One was overgrown with thorny green vines and appeared impassable. The other was clear, so that was the path you took.

This strange place fascinated you. Everywhere you looked, there were a million shades of blue. It had a peaceful effect. You recalled reading somewhere that blue represented tranquility and calmness. Where had you read that? In your world certainly, but where? At school? In bewilderment, you realized you couldn't remember the name of your school anymore. Were you having memory defects? Your head began to pound a little. It was the same sensation as before inside the **VOID**. Shaking it off, you pushed the question away, promising yourself to think about it later.

While enjoying the scenery, you arrived at a cavern larger than the first. It was filled with tiny rivers that cut walkways through the stone. The neon water itself was glowing, giving off an eerie affect. You dipped your hand in, then quickly drew it back out. The water was frigidly cold! Reminding yourself to avoid wading through it at all costs, you started to explore the walkways. Finding your way through was a trial and error process. Once you reached a dead end, you'd turn back to find another path. It was getting increasingly frustrating as you kept messing up repeatedly. Progress was slow, but you _were_ making progress.

Something else bothered you. You couldn't shake the feeling that you had been here before. The scenery seemed familiar, like the ghost of a memory you couldn't place. But that was impossible! You were certain you had never seen anything like this place before. And yet… the thought still nagged at you, despite your denial.

Your wandering continued. Finding yourself at a dead end once more, you gave a cry of exasperation. This was getting you nowhere! How were you supposed to find answers when you couldn't even find your way out of this cavern?!

In the heat of anger, you kicked a luminescent blue flower next to you with your boot. To your surprise, a whispering voice began to emit from it. The sound was soft, and you had to lean close to hear it clearly. On hands and knees, you pressed you ear against the blue petals while overhearing, " _…barrier has been broken! We're finally free to return to the surface!"_ There was a slight pause. " _The upper world must be very different than ours down here. I've heard about something called a 'sun'. I wonder what it looks like..."_

With those words, the voice faded away, leaving you rooted to the spot (no pun intended). Your mind was whirling nonstop, processing the flower's message. You had been so stupid. How had you not realized it before? The flower bridge, the excessive blueness of your surroundings, the talking flower… it all clicked together. Everything seemed familiar because you _had_ been here before, just never in reality.

" _The upper world must be very different than ours down here."_

You were in the Underground.

 _"_ _We're finally free to return to the surface!"_

You were in Undertale.

* * *

 **Dun, dun, duuuuun! WOW, totally didn't see that coming did you? *sarcastic look***

 **Quick apology about the lateness (is that a word?) of this chapter. Finding time between my crazy schedule is a hard thing to do, but I've been doing the best I can! Finals are coming up and I'm going to die. Period.**

 **A quick thank you to all you guys that are following this story:**

 **1eragon33,** **Ava-Keep777,** **Darkonidas,** **Dfsemina,** **Grub Leaf-Eater,** **IceYue,** **Icebobbacle,** **Justagirlofsomefandoms,** **Kaiisa,** **PunMaster420,** **TheHerobriner,** **The Toad Soldier,** **cheesecakeella,** **lunathemoongoddess217, and silverlightning27**

 **Thank you for the support!**

 **Eh, it's late, I'm tired, and these words are all starting to blur together. Hope you enjoyed the story, feel free to drop a review (I'd appreciate it), and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **Until next time fellows.**

 **Boi-Boi,**

 **Tsubasa**


	7. Chapter 6: Expedition

**Chapter 6**

 **Expedition**

* * *

Something like this should've been impossible. Undertale was a virtual reality; in other words, a fantasy world. A place that shouldn't exist outside the computer screen. The manifestation of something fictitious, not in actual existence. Yet here you stood in a game once imaginary, now turned real. Given any other situation, the prospect of being here would be unbelievable. It was UNDERTALE for san's sake. You were inside your favorite videogame of all time! Shouldn't you be celebrating and crying with happiness? This was like a dream come true!

But even as these thoughts passed by your mind, it was clear that something was different about this world than the Undertale you knew. For one thing, the lack of monsters was unsettling. Not once had you seen any signs of life other than the plants illuminating the tunnels. By now you assumed someone would have discovered you in the caverns. Not only that, but here and there more thorny vines had emerged from gaps in the walls. They draped over everything, choking off the blue environment like a parasitical species. You were positive those had never been in the game design.

Whether the design was different or not, you still could recognize certain features which made it easier to estimate your whereabouts. With more confidence than previously before, you made your way through the cavern. A short time later, the other side came into view, where another single tunnel laid waiting. If your knowledge of the Undertale layout was correct, it would bring you to Snowdin. With the ghost of a smile, you pictured a certain pair of eccentric skelebros with their ludicrous antics to match. Of course, with the Underground seemingly empty as it was, you weren't sure if they'd still be around. Disregarding the thought, you pushed onwards through the tunnel.

Traveling with a newfound purpose, your pace was speedier than before. Excitement bubbled inside of you, doubled with the urge to see more of the Underground. You might not be passing out from fan-ish glee, but you were still curious. Everything had a strange deja-vu effect. The scenery wasn't _exactly_ the same, but you supposed two-dimensional games didn't have the most precise or detailed background. Small features popped out to you that the game had mostly overlooked, like dripping water from the ceiling, the uneven floor surface, and other glowing fungi life sporadically appearing here and there. Seeing these passed over details made you wonder if other parts of the world looked different than the game portrayed them.

Air wafted through the tunnel ahead of you, chilly with the lure of snow. You shivered slightly, wrapping your arms around yourself to block the draft. It now struck your mind that you weren't dressed for wintery weather. At least your sweater was slightly insulated to ward off the cold.

By now the end of the tunnel was in sight. Shining like a bright beacon, it was blindingly white. Stepping into the light, you had to squint for a few moments before your eyes adjusted from the dark tunnel to the world beyond. White. That was the first thing you saw. The only thing you _could_ see. Everything was completely and utterly white. The brilliant color dazzled your eyes. (It was so blinding it almost physically hurt.) White clung to the air like a thick fog, so dense that you could barely see your hand directly in front of your face.

With both arms stretched out in case of hitting unseen obstacles, you fumbled about, not knowing which direction to head. Wandering aimlessly, you spent what felt like an eternity in the white haze. The further you walked, the lower the temperature seemed to drop. God, it was freezing. By the time the fog had dispersed, your teeth were chattering, and you shivered uncontrollably, nonstop. The town of Snowdin lay ahead of you. With unsteady steps (your feet had gone numb from walking a long time ago) you made your way through the town.

The first thing that came to your mind was one of those bottles people found tossed on the side of the street. Abandoned and empty. Like so, the houses were dark and evidently unoccupied. That was no surprise, considering the monsters had already headed back up to the surface. More green vines had found their way in as well, pushing out of cracked windows and creeping up the sides of buildings like tentacles. With a great deal of interest you inspected the thorny plants. It was a wonder how they could survive in such a chilly environment. In fact, it looked as though when the monsters moved out, the plant life had moved in.

You continued walking, searching for a place that wasn't infested with the leafy invaders. Hands now shaking, the tips of your fingers were turning blue. Trying to retain some remaining warmth, you wrapped them inside your sweater. It didn't help much. Shaking like a leaf, bitter winds wracked your body. With the temperature near subzero, it was becoming vital that you found shelter before becoming a frozen popsicle. That was when you saw it. Salvation, floating alone amid a sea of green.

The scene looked abnormal. Everything else in Snowdin was overrun with leafy overgrowth expect for one single, solitary building. Although the skelebros' house was dark and empty like the rest, it was devoid of any plant life whatsoever. There was a ten foot radius around the house unobstructed by any vines. What a curious sight to behold. The house's presence seemed to _repel_ the thorny plants. Still, you were grateful for the break of green.

Trudging through ankle deep snow, you stopped at the mail boxes right in front of the porch. The larger of the two was nice and empty while the second swelled like a balloon, envelopes sticking out everywhere you could see. The contrast made you smile despite the freezing air. Apparently even the freedom of monsterkind wasn't enough to motivate sans to clean his mailbox. Stomping up to the doorstep and testing the handle, it swung open with ease. The inside was dark as you stepped onto the threshold, shutting the door behind you. Your eyes began to slowly adjust.

Most of the first floor was empty, nothing much left besides a small rock surrounded by its own personal mountain of sprinkles and a lonely stand in the corner. There was a thick volume of Quantum physics laying face up. You inspected it, blowing off a thin layer of dust on the cover. Opening to the inside pages, there was a neatly cut hole in the middle. The perfect hiding place for another book. Flipping to read the back you discovered a neatly scrawled note: _property of sans, all trespassers caught stealing will have a bad time._

After setting it down, you never touched the book again.

Moving on to the kitchen, there was the same noticeable lack of objects. Three cabinets were hanging from the right wall, proving to be bare as you threw each open. This could be a slight problem. No food meant you had a limited time before finding something to eat became necessary. Maybe Grillby would have left some surplus behind… For now you decided to put it aside for later troubles.

Finding nothing useful, you returned to the living room and headed to the second level. What there was you expected to find… honestly, you had no idea. Papyrus' room was as vacant as the kitchen, and the same held true for the bathroom.

As you left the bathroom and made your way to the final door in the hallway, you wondered how long the monsters had been free. _Long enough_ , you presumed, wiping a thick coat of dust off the railing, _For the house to become a refugee camp for dust bunnies._ But you couldn't judge years by how much dust covered the house, nor was there anyone to let you know how much time had passed. Pondering this, you opened the door to sans' room.

If anything, it certainly had the most furniture in the house hands down, although there wasn't much. Sans apparently hadn't bothered packing any of his things for the surface, though not at all surprising given the skeleton's lazy tendencies. Everything but the bed seemed to be accounted for. His dresser and desk lay buried underneath a mountain of dust. There was even a sock pile in the corner (Granted _why_ Sans needed socks when he wore slippers all the time was mystery). Papers were strewn about wherever you glanced, littering the floor like Christmas snow. You picked some of them up to read, but the words looked like gibberish to you… nothing but symbols and hand positions. Crumpling the paper, you tossed it over your shoulder towards the sock pile.

Opening the drawers, you discovered even more papers amid socks. Onto the pile it went. You searched in this fashion, dividing what you thought would be useful and what would not. The reject pile steadily increased in size as the sorting continued. Pulling out several large containers of expired ketchup, you wondered how sans had managed to cram so many things into such a small storage space. Once the drawers were bare, you stood in the middle of the room with a meager handful of clean socks, a slightly crushed pack of insta-noodles, and an extra bed sheet that you found stuffed on the bottom.

Ready to bring your small bundle of supplies back down the stairs, you turned to leave. Your foot slipped on one of the many pieces of paper, and swiftly you found yourself falling, taken hold by the relentless grip of gravity. A yelp escaped your lips as your head smashed against the desk next to you. Head both ringing and pounding, you lay dazed.

"Ooogh…" you groaned, rubbing the large bump that was already forming. Pulling yourself back to your feet, you bent to collect the items that had scattered. That's when the desk finally caught your eye. During your fall, you must have hit it fairly hard because a top drawer, previously unnoticed, had been jostled open. Inside was nothing more but a rusty key. You picked it up, wondering what it belonged to. _Keys belong with locks._ But there were no locked doors in the house… at least you hadn't seen anything that would require a key. Just in case, you pocketed it.

Finally finished exploring the house, you headed back downstairs and began to prepare the noodles. Inside the kitchen you found a dented pot hiding underneath the sink. Filling the pitiful thing with water, you placed it on the stove and turned up the heat. Waiting for the water to boil felt painstakingly long, and left lots of time for your mind to wander. Unfortunately this meant you could no longer ignore the constant feeling of guilt nagging at you. Had the other Arrivals noticed you were gone yet? Most likely. Were they panicking or had they simply shrugged it off? A few bubbles broke lightly on the surface of the water. You stared intently at them. How much time had passed since you left them? Honestly you weren't quite sure. Without the sun or moon, time was difficult to gauge here. You only knew it to be long enough when your stomach began to grumble for food. The water was boiling and you added the noodles.

Five minutes until the noodles are ready.

You sighed, still watching the pot. Your thoughts could not be swayed from the Arrivals. What were they doing at the moment?...

* * *

"Demina."

"Hn."

"Demina, we need to talk."

"Hn."

" _Demina._ "

Demina smacked the **VOID** wall in frustration. Solid. This only seemed to make her angrier, and she clenched her fists to glare at the speaker. "And, _why_ may I ask," she hissed through clenched teeth, hardly trying to contain her agitation, "would I need to talk to you?"

Silver cringed away, trying in vain to hide her nervousness. It was no secret she was terrified of the brunette. With shoulders shaking, she faced Demina. "B-because…" she gulped, "because you've been staring at that wall for who knows how long, without speaking a word to anyone since '_'s disappearance." Her eyes creased with concern. "Hero and Kisa haven't said anything… but they're worried."

Giving a haughty sniff, Demina glanced over to the other side of the **VOID**. Sure enough, the two Arrivals kept giving her an occasional shifty look when they thought she wasn't paying attention. As if. They had probably sent Silver over to interrogate her and see what the matter was. _Those two are going to be sorely disappointed._

Truth be told, Demina hadn't spoken to anyone because she had been too absorbed with the wall. Her vision, the door, '_'s questionable method of disappearance, it all connected together… somehow. Her hand tightened against the **VOID** s cool surface. _And it has something to do with this wall._ But no matter how hard she scrutinized and inspected, nothing surfaced. No secret levers or tiny cracks. Not even the faintest _idea_ of a door. Even so, Demina couldn't shake the feeling it was there. And so she would wait. She'd wait for an eternity if that's what it took. After all, here she had an eternity to spend. _Time is meaningless here._ She reasoned. _It could pause and we wouldn't even notice._

Her attention turned away from Silver, who stood nervously in wait. The girl shifted her weight from foot to foot, unsure if she should walk away now or keep talking. Her morals won out in the end. She took a deep breath and continued, "Demina, I realize your frustration. We don't understand why or how we got here. All of the confusion, Being trapped… it's not fair to any of us. It's an injustice."

" _Fair?_ "

Silver realized she made a mistake, and her mouth snapped shut. Demina's eyes glittered treacherously behind her guarded expression. "So you think throwing myself a pity party because it isn't _fair_ will make me feel better? Everyone in this godforsaken room has been through a lot of shit; the only difference between us all is that some of us choose not to play the victim. Everything happens for a reason, but sometimes the reason is that you're stupid and you make bad decisions. We all deserve to be here as a result of our actions and you're telling me that's not _fair_?"

Silver cringed, "I only meant-"

"This happened because we made it so!" Demina was practically shouting in her face. By now the other Arrivals had noticed the change of mood, and were watching from across the room. No one made a move. "We all clicked the link! We all changed the code! Blaming everything else is great until you have nothing to blame but yourself. _Fair_ is just an allusion, a word to help fools feel better for themselves!"

The room fell silent. Demina turned from Silver, rooted to the ground with fear. "This exactly what we had coming to us. Instead of complaining like the rest of you fools, I'd rather do something about it." She crossed her arms and began staring at the wall again, broadcasting the conversation was over.

" _Justice_ …"

Demina turned, her eyes withholding daggers, "What was that?"

"J-justice," Silver repeated, with more firmness. Every word seemed to boost her confidence a little more. "Justice denied anywhere diminishes justice everywhere. If you are neutral in sides of injustice, then you have become like the oppressor. Demina… it's okay to be angry, but it is never okay to be cruel." Her eyes lowered, "We all understand being stuck here is part of our own doing, but that's no reason to lash out at one another. In matters of truth and justice, all people are presented as they are. In the end, we may have been the ones who pushed the button that brought us here, but all of us weren't fully responsible for whatever triggered our Arrival." There was a pause. "You're right, this may be punishment for whatever our actions, but punishment is meant to be learned from. That is the purpose of justice. But we aren't allowed to serve justice as we see fit, it's a balance that mustn't be tipped. You and I can't point our fingers and accuse whoever we want, instead learn from what you've been presented with and use that knowledge to understand what the real truth is." The brunette was mute, still standing erect by the wall. Silver gulped. "O-or um, what I meant was m-maybe you should try and change your perspective… on… this…" Before Demina could respond, she ducked and skirted to the other side of the **VOID**.

Hero leaned over to Kisa, "Maybe it was a bad idea to send Silver," he muttered, but the Arrival was already striding over to Demina, pigtails bouncing. The pessimist herself had already returned to wall watching again. Maybe it was the gleam in his companion's eye, but Hero decided to stay out of the imminent, impending wave of chaos that was sure to follow in the two girls' wake. Watching from afar, he waited for the flood to come.

Attempting to reason would do no good, Kisa already knew this. When someone is certain what they believe in is right, words become next to meaningless. Knowing Demina, she would not be swayed from her opinion, and Kisa respected that. So instead, she tried a different tactic.

"Kisa."

"Yes?"

She batted her eyes innocently at Demina, who scowled with resentment. "What do you think you're doing?" she grumbled.

"Wall watching with you of course!" Kisa smiled, "Have you ever heard the saying: If you can't beat them, join them?"

"I didn't ask for you to stare at a rectangle of grey with me. Go away."

"No." She crossed her legs, and plopped herself down next to the seething Arrival. Her friendly smile was met with another dirty look. Glowering darkly, Demina seemed to decide fighting Kisa wasn't worth the effort, and so ignored her. Neither person spoke.

Time passed. The other Arrivals had gone back to their normal activities, which was to say: nothing. Silver and Miki were quietly talking, their voices too hushed to pick up on. Hero lounged against the far wall, discretely keeping a watchful eye over them all. Kisa glanced over to Demina, meeting her eyes. The brunette quickly looked away, hair whipping over her shoulders. Yet neither one still uttered a single word to the other.

Kisa closed her eyes and tried to think of a time before she became a prisoner in this cold sterile place. It wasn't very hard. She often thought about her life back at home. If she was feeling in a particularly nostalgic mood, Kisa imagined the little farm house, tucked away in the countryside with the backdoor swinging open and a summer breeze blowing through. She thought about her family: mom, dad, and her four younger siblings. Outside, they played together underneath the old oak tree. She knew that tree like the back of her hand, having climbed it far too many times to count. Her family would call and beckon for her to join, but she could never move. Kisa could only watch the memory from afar, so close it hurt, but too far to reach. It felt like drowning. Drowning in longing for a world she once knew long ago.

"Something wrong?"

Startled, Kisa looked up, the soft ache of home still tightening her heart. Demina watched her with an unreadable expression. "Is there something wrong?" she repeated, "You looked like you were… never mind." Seeming to think better of it, she brushed off whatever she was about to say. Kisa waited a moment. Demina opened her mouth, then snapped it shut just as hastily. Internally thinking, indecisive with herself. Finally, she couldn't hold back. "What were you thinking of, to wear that expression?"

In answer to the question, there was a wistful smile, filled with everything words could not say.

"Before."

Nothing more needed. And what more could be said? The connection was deep, and the understanding deeper. It was an understanding that whatever life they knew before could now be gone forever. Between it, they understood everything and yet nothing about the other. Strangers in life, but companions for the moment.

And it passed, like the setting of the sun. Returning darkness and despair to its dominant perch in their world.

Yet the sun will always rise again, bringing dawn's fingertips of rose with the renewed promise of hope.

* * *

 **It's been a while hasn't it? Man, it feels so satisfying to upload another chapter... I've been away from this story for too long. A very late happy New Years/Christmas to you all. Hope your holidays were as great as mine! I'll work as hard as I can to update in the next couple of weeks or so! Thank you all for being so patient, and I promise more to come!**

 **Until next time fellows!**


End file.
